hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Berlin tornado outbreak of 2007
the '''Berlin tornado outbreak of 2007 '''was a tornado outbreak which struck portions of Germany and Poland on August 11, 2007. The outbreak produced 7 (or 8) tornadoes, 4 in Germany and 3 in Poland, some count a single tornado in France the previous day as well. 4 strong tornadoes were reported, a strong tornado occurred near Poznan in Poland, as well as two strong tornadoes in the Berlin, Germany area. A strong tornado also occurred in rural Germany. 4 people died in the outbreak, all in Germany. A additional wind death occurred in the Czech Republic. The outbreak was the result of several thunderstorms ahead of a severe squall line. Meteorological history On August 9, 2007, the UK Met Office observed a extratropical cyclone off the coast of France, which would produce several thunderstorms in northern France over the night of August 9 and into the morning of August 10. A brief cold-air funnel would be observed near Verdun that evening, which would briefly produce a tornado. The outer bands of the large extratropical cyclone would produce a line of thunderstorms over the Benelux and Lorraine regions over the night of August 10, the storms would cross the German border early the next morning with average wind gusts of 50-60 mph, or just above severe thunderstorm status. The far outer bands of the cyclone would produce 4 separate "popcorn" thunderstorms, trailing ahead of the main line. German airport radar would detect a hook-echo forming on the northern-most storm as it moved into the state of Saxony-Anhalt, shortly later, a tornado touched down near Magdeburg, it would be a long-tracked tornado. The tornado moved into the state of Brandenburg early that afternoon, producing T3/F1 damage near Potsdam. The tornado would go on to move through portions of Berlin, causing moderate damage as a T6/F3 tornado. Several other tornadoes would touch down as the squall line trailed behind the tornadic supercells through Germany, some severe thunderstorms would also occur in Austria, although to a much lower extent. The supercells would finally diminish as they moved into central Poland late that afternoon. The squall line would break up and diminish as it approached the Slovak border in Czechia, and as it approached Warsaw in Poland. The extratropical cyclone would go on to move inland, producing heavy rainfall and significant flash flooding in France. Confirmed tornadoes Notable tornadoes Verdun, France Only tornado produced by squall line, as well as only tornado on day 1 of event. This unlikely tornado was associated with a cold-air funnel in a unfavorable environment near Verdun, France. This QLCS tornado was rather weak and short-lived, although it did get a T0 rating due to some damage reported at the touchdown location. Later analysis in 2009 would show the tornado had 55 mph winds, while the rest of the squall line was producing 45-50 mph winds, meaning the tornado was not much stronger. Berlin, Germany (1st tornado) First tornado on day 2 of event, as well as the namesake of the outbreak. Formed ahead of the squall line in the northern-most of a group of thunderstorms, this tornado quickly became very powerful, producing widespread damage in portions of Berlin as the large tornado moved northeast. It was originally rated a T10 (F5) with winds of 240 mph due to damage near Berlin, however, it was later determined that those buildings were much weaker, and it was more like a T6 (F3) with 165 mph winds. Also the longest lived tornado of the event. Berlin, Germany (2nd tornado) 4th tornado of whole event, or 3rd tornado of day 2. Touched down in a popcorn thunderstorm that developed west of the main supercell, this tornado would take a similar path to the 1st Berlin tornado, and would reach a similar intensity. Extensive damage was reported, mainly in lower downtown Berlin. This fast moving tornado would track 35 miles in it's 18 minutes on the ground, which limited extreme damage, unlike the slow-moving first tornado. Rural Brandenburg, Germany This large wedge tornado tracked through portions of rural Brandenburg, Germany. It was only spotted by a Polish tourist, although later TORRO would investigate the damage, and determine that a T5 (F2) tornado with 145 mph winds occurred. They did state that it was likely at T7 (F3) or T8 (F4) in intensity, with estimated winds of 190-220 mph at it's peak, however it's rating of 145 mph winds did remain. This likely-violent tornado developed in the center supercell, which exhibited the most rotation through the event, it would produce another T3 (F1) tornado in southwestern Poland, which was also likely a T6-T8 (F3-F4) at peak intensity. Poznan, Poland As one of the weaker supercells continued eastward, it gained strong rotation on approach towards Poznan, Poland. The final tornado of the day touched down at 1557 as it approached Poznan, it rapidly gained intensity as it moved into Poznan, causing significant damage in the city. The tornado moved east as the supercells congealed into a linear segment, becoming a fast-moving and very dangerous QCLS tornado, however, after 21 minutes on the ground, it lifted. TORRO would rate the tornado low-end T4 (F2), despite widespread T5-T7 (F2-F3) damage, due to the fact that the rotation was likely what caused most of the damage, and not the winds, as well as the fact that most damage was primarily to weaker houses with debris thrown into them, making them collapse. Aftermath In the aftermath, TORRO's rather clean track record was tarnished due to extensive T6 damage in Poznan as well as clear T8 winds in Rural Brandenburg. They would later on fix these issues, and the controversies mostly faded away by 2010. Germany would officially replace TORRO with the Enhanced Fujita Scale in September 2019. The Polish Red Cross as well as the German Red Cross would send support to those effected. The International Red Cross Organization would send support later on.